All Drones Go to Hell
Information: All Drones Go to Hell (or Mystical Beginnings) was the twelfth industry album released by Two Steps From Hell and the thirteenth overall. Published in 2010, it was New Age album. As of 2016, only one song has been re-released to the public on Demon's Dance, but one song has been re-released on Illumina, which is an industry album. Official Website Description: Two Steps From Heaven Mystical beginnings (also known as All Drones Go To Hell) released in 2010. Drones and soundscapes meld with live singers and soloists, creating some amazing intros and background tracks. YouTube Channel Description: Finally, Two Steps releases a very focused and original drones/trailer toolkit library. There is some amazing sound design in here. But "All Drones Go To Hell" takes the concept a step further and adds live cello, duduk, ney flute, irish lo whistle, electric violin and some incredible female vocalists, creating some very inspiring sound beds. Soloists include Azam Ali (300) and Tina Guo (Sherlock Holmes). "All Drones.." also features deep drones, pulsing drones, hits, modern fx, booms and huge rises that will make your life a little easier. These extraordinarily high quality sound beds have been produced in Nick Phoenix's state of the art new studio at Remote Control. Track List: Vol. 1 Drones with Soloists # A Growing Feeling # Bamboozel # Before the Battle # Caspia (later released on ''Demon's Dance); feat. Aya Peard'' # Corruption # Countdown to Insanity # Divide # Dominion # Dreams of the Seven'' feat. Aya Peard (possibly)'' # Duduction # Earth # Fallen City'' feat. Aya Peard'' # False Prince # Fragments of Your Imagination # From the Past # Gravity # Highlands # Into the West # Irganon # It Always Comes # Lazuri'' feat. Aya Peard (unconfirmed)'' # Loner # Mountaintops # Mystical Beginnings # Resting Place # Seeds of Fury # Sole Survivor # Staff of Lightning # Symbols in the Sand # The Golden Falls # The Wind is Watching # Tragic Dragon # Transcending # Tree of Forgiveness'' feat. Aya Peard'' # Trekka # Ultimate Sacrifice # Unter Flow # Vatinime # Voice of the Underworld # Walking to Damascus # Water Temple # Way to Earth # We Will Bury You'' feat. Aya Peard (possibly)'' # White Plains Vol. 2 # A Game of Marbles (Pulse) # Alananochna (Pulse) # Bad as Bombay (Pulse) # Bad Prophet (Pulse) # Blade Gunner (Pulse) # Blanket of Infinity (Pulse) # Deliverance (Pulse) # Disfunctional Reality (Pulse) # Distorted Brainwaves (Pulse) # Dominion (Pulse) # Electro Magnetic People (Pulse) # Flux (Pulse) # Gravity (Pulse) # Jibraltar (Pulse) # Kingdom (Pulse) # Meda of Darkness (Pulse) # Mind Eater (Pulse) # Mountaintops (Pulse) # Night Falls (Pulse) # No One Told Me (Pulse) # Presidio (Pulse) # Rendevous (Pulse) # Supernatural Highway (Pulse) # Tahad (Pulse) # The Frail (Pulse) (new version later released on Illumina) # Tomb Vader (Pulse) # Unter Flow (Pulse) # Vatinime (Pulse) # Visions of Myself (Pulse) # Wheels in the Sky # 5 Billion Lightyears Away # Ancient Idols # Bowed Chinese # Bowels of the Beast # Call Me Mr. Mental (Pulse) # Cello Submarine # Clandista # Clues (Pulse) # Crystal Ball # Dark Beauty # Deception # Deep Wild # Destructo # Divide # Dragonbreath # Forest Whistle # Frozen Insect # Fry my Brain (Pulse) # God is Near # Godstone # Horizon # Hubble # Leave no Witness (Pulse) # Lord of Bells # Lurkers # Mass Reflex # Molecular Level # Msalem 1 # Msalem 2 # Mystical Beginnings (Pulse) # No Sign of Life # Plucked Violins # Serious Implications # Snow Fortress # Solar Thunder # Something Incredible # Soul Mirror (Pulse) # Spirit Catcher # Stardate # Tesla Underground (Pulse) # The Deep # Tree of Forgiveness # Visions of Myself # Water Temple Trailer Toolkit See Trailer Toolkits for more information. Trivia: * This album has the most amount of track of any industry album, with 198. * Despite not having been released on any public album, Mystical Beginnings was performed at the Two Steps From Hell concert. * Before The Battle is used in Femme Fatale, from Thomas Bergersen's solo album Illusions. Category:Industry Albums Category:New Age